


We've Got You

by Wheres_my_badger



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: I love junhoe in this, I mean its mentioned, Junhoe centric, M/M, This is fluff, actually, although I might write about that one day, but nothing happens, but that's not the focus, but you probably noticed that already, double b if you squint, everything I write is fluff, i don't know how to tag, jinhwan/junhoe, just fluff, ok enjoy bye, soft!junhoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 16:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7899976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheres_my_badger/pseuds/Wheres_my_badger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junhoe is scared of the dark, but is embarrassed about telling his band mates. He'll learn, though, that he can trust them. They are family, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We've Got You

**Author's Note:**

> Yey, another fanfic! You're probably tired of me already! Anyways, first iKON fanfic (I… think. Honestly, it might not be…). Anywaays! Hope you like it, leave comments if you can xx ^.^

Junhoe was known to be though. Though, and masculine, and secure and slightly arrogant. That was his role in the group. Except… Junhoe wasn’t all of that. Not really. He just put up a mask whenever he was with someone else, to hide how shy he actually was, and how insecure. Also, not so though. People who were really close to him eventually ended up figuring him out and understanding that he really wasn’t all he pretended to be. And he knew the other iKON members would too, one day. They still hadn’t, which was making Junhoe tired, but at least it helped him keep one of the secrets he didn’t want them to find out.  
Junhoe had been scared of the dark since… forever, probably. He couldn’t remember a time when he wasn’t scared. Not many people knew about it, and the few who knew had teased him so much that he’d decided not to ever tell anyone again. He expected it to be a problem when he became a trainee, but living with five other guys (and later eight, then six) that had different schedules helped a lot, as there was always someone awake with a light on. And if the others found it weird how often he slept in places that were not his own bed they didn’t say anything. So Junhoe was comfortable. Until the group decided to have a movie night and Junhoe fell asleep.  
They were in the middle of Cinderella (Really, Jinhwan hyung, really? You’re lucky you’re cute…) when Junhoe fell asleep. When he woke up again the room was completely dark, the TV was turned off and no one was anywhere to be seen. Junhoe’s eyes widened and he sat up straight, sleep vanishing from his body. He looked around. The room was dark and the boy could only see the outline of the furniture. There was really no one around. He swallowed.  
“Hyungs? Chanwoo?”  
As expected, no one answered. A car passed by on the street and Junhoe jumped, bringing his knees closer to him. He felt his eyes water. ‘No, you’re not crying. You are not a baby. It’s just the dark, there’s nothing…’  
“Junhoe?”  
Junhoe was not proud of the little yell he let out, but the relief was too much for him to really be embarrassed.  
“Hyung.”  
He whined, trying to clean his face of the tears that had spilled down his cheeks.  
Hanbin walked over and sat next to him.  
“Are you okay? We didn’t wake you up because you looked tired, but it doesn’t mean you can’t go to bed now that you’re awake.”  
“Y-yeah, I-I was just about to go there.”  
Even in the dark Junhoe could see Hanbin’s raised eyebrow.  
“Well, go on.”  
Said the leader, turning on a lamp that stayed by the couch. Unfortunately it didn’t illuminate much more than the couch. Junhoe looked at the dark corridor.  
“I, uhn, I…”  
“Were you crying?”  
Asked Hanbin, suddenly.  
“What? No!”  
‘Wow, very convincing, Junhoe.’ Thought the boy, sarcastically. Hanbin seemed to agree.  
“Why were you crying?”  
The younger tried to look for a solution, but there didn’t seem to be one. He sighed.  
“I… It’s too dark.”  
He said.  
“Too…?” Hanbin raised his eyebrow again. “Are you scared of the dark?” Junhoe blushed and shrugged. Hanbin chuckled. “How cute. Come on, I’ll take you to your room. Is the open curtains enough…?”  
Still completely red, Junhoe nodded. There was a lamppost near their window. If the curtains were drawn the room wasn’t so dark, and Junhoe could sleep.  
“Yeah, it’s enough.”  
Hanbin snorted.  
“Though… Don’t know why they gave you that image.” Junhoe buried his face in his hands and Hanbin chuckled, grabbing his wrist. “Come on.”

The next morning Junhoe could not look the leader in the eyes. He avoided Hanbin until the boy got tired and grabbed Junhoe by the ear.  
“Yah, stop avoiding me, it’s making the group dynamics weird. Junhoe, don’t worry, I’m not gonna make fun of you or tell anyone else about your secret, okay? Let’s just pretend yesterday didn’t happen, alright?”  
Junhoe nodded, blushing, and from then on the practice went smoothly.

“A camping trip?”  
“Yes, it will be filmed for a program.”  
The seven boys sighed, but agreed, leaving to get ready.  
The day was tiring, as usual, but at least they had fun. But now the time Junhoe feared was coming. Apparently they’d have to sleep in tents. This meant no light source. At all. The boy was praying to be paired with Hanbin, who already knew about his problem. Unfortunately, he wasn’t so lucky.  
“Yah, please, let’s trade.”  
Hanbin shot Junhoe a sympathetic smile as the younger tried to convince Chanwoo to trade with him.  
“No way, Bobby hyung snores.”  
Junhoe wanted to cry, but he just breathed in deeply and headed to his tent, defeated. Bobby was already inside, looking at his lap. Junhoe sat by his side.  
“Am I that annoying?”  
Asked the older, after a few seconds of silence. Junhoe’s eyes widened. He hadn’t meant to hurt Bobby.  
“No! No, hyung, that’s not it, I just… I really wanted to room with Hanbin hyung.”  
Bobby looked at him, confused but not so hurt anymore.  
“Wae? I mean, I’d understand you wanting to room with Jinhwan hyung since you have a crush on him, but…”  
“Wait, what?”  
Junhoe was completely red and absolutely mortified. How had Bobby found out?  
“You’re… really obvious about it, Junhoe-ah. Maybe you should try not to drool every time he passes by. Or maybe not to blush whenever he touches you.”  
Junhoe blushed and groaned and Bobby chuckled.  
“Shut up, hyung. Please don’t tell anyone.”  
“I won’t. But that was not the main point. What about Hanbin? Why would you want to room with him?”  
Junhoe raised an eyebrow.  
“Jealous, are you?”  
Bobby glared.  
“Shut it and answer me.”  
Junhoe sighed.  
“I just… have a bit of a problem sleeping, and Hanbin is the only one who knows. I didn’t want anyone else to know.”  
Bobby nodded, seeming to understand.  
“Can I help you?”  
Junhoe bit his lip. Bobby wouldn’t laugh at him. Would he? He sighed.  
“Would you mind… sleeping with a light on?”  
Junhoe was sure all of the blood in his body was on his cheeks. Bobby was looking at him, incredulous.  
“You are scared of the dark. You. Koo Junhoe.”  
“Shut up.”  
Bobby giggled.  
“Never thought I’d find you cute, but this is too much. You should have told me, Junhoe-ah! Trust your hyungs, we won’t laugh at you when it’s about something that makes you feel bad. Now go to sleep. I’ll leave my phone light on, is that ok?”  
Junhoe sniffed and nodded. Bobby hugged him.  
“Thank you, hyung.”  
Said the younger.  
“You’re welcome. Don’t be embarrassed to come to me with your problems, Junhoe. I’ll help you whenever I can. Now sleep.”

Junhoe sighed. Why couldn’t they have assigned partners for every time they had to share rooms?  
“Yunhyeong and Donghyuk, room 212. Jinhwan, Jiwon and Hanbin, room 213. Junhoe and Chanwoo, room 214. Be up and ready at seven thirty.”  
Junhoe wanted to cry. He had two people who knew about his secret now and he’d managed to land with someone else. Why did the universe hate him?  
“Let’s go, hyung.”  
Called Chanwoo. Sighing again Junhoe followed the maknae. Once in the room they got ready to sleep and laid down. It was already late.  
“Night, Junhoe hyung.”  
Said Chanwoo.  
“Good night.”  
Answered Junhoe. Chanwoo turned off the light. Junhoe’s eyes immediately widened. He breathed in deeply. ‘I can do this.’ He thought. He shut his eyes tight. ‘Yeah, that’s not working.’ He opened his eyes. For fifteen minutes he turned around, trying to fall asleep, until the light was turned on once again. Junhoe sighed, relieved, before frowning. Why had Chanwoo…? The older looked up. Chanwoo was looking at him.  
“Hyung, is everything okay? You sound like you’re trying to tear the sheets apart.”  
“I’m okay.”  
“You don’t look okay. You looked terrified when I turned on the lights, what…” The boy was silent for a second. Junhoe looked at him and blushed. “Uhn… are you scared of the dark, hyung?”  
Junhoe blushed and buried his face in his hands.  
“Shut up.”  
“Aish, you could have just told me, hyung!”  
“It’s embarrassing.”  
“I’m not gonna make fun of you, hyung. Is it okay if I leave the bathroom light on?”  
Junhoe nodded and the maknae got up, turning on the bathroom light and leaving the door slightly open.  
“Thanks.”  
Muttered Junhoe. Chanwoo smiled.  
“Go to sleep, hyung.”  
And turned off the room light. Junhoe smiled slightly. He had good friends.

Junhoe really wanted to understand how he could be so unlucky. Currently half of his band mates knew about him being scared of the dark. And despite them being so nice about it, Junhoe still didn’t feel comfortable telling the other half about it. It had been years being teased for being scared of the dark. Years of being laughed at and pranked by being locked in dark rooms and etc. So, understandably, Junhoe was still scared of telling anyone. And now they were in a new hotel and somehow Junhoe managed to land in a room with two of the three people who didn’t know about his secret. Why? Oh, gods, why? He supposed he should be glad that it wasn’t Jinhwan. Junhoe could probably take any of his band mates making fun of him, although it would hurt like hell, but not Jinhwan. If Jinhwan made fun of him he’d most likely die.  
“Junhoe! C’mon!”  
Junhoe was brought back to reality by Yunhyeong tugging on his arm, pulling him towards the elevator. The younger followed his hyung. Chanwoo and Bobby sent him encouraging looks and Junhoe looked at the ground, cheeks red. They all left the elevator and headed to their rooms. Awesome. There was no turning back.  
Yunhyeong, Donghyuk and Junhoe spent the evening on their respective phones while talking, sometimes showing each other something they found interesting, sometimes talking on the group chat. Junhoe’s mind, however, wasn’t really on it. He was worried, thinking about what would happen when the time to sleep came. He noticed Donghyuk looking at him sometimes. The older looked worried. Junhoe ignored him.

“I’m going to sleep, guys. Good night.”  
Said Yunhyeong at some point, yawning. Junhoe’s eyes were also almost closing, but he wanted to put sleep of as much as he could.  
“Night, hyung.”  
Said Donghyuk. Junhoe muttered something unintelligible. A few minutes after Yunhyeong Junhoe fell asleep, not even putting his phone away.  
When Junhoe woke up it was dark. Too dark. The boy immediately sat up and grabbed his phone. He turned it on, flinching at the sudden light, but also relieved. It was one in the morning. He sighed. He had, more than once, tried the tactic of sleeping before the lights were turned off, but he never slept more than two hours before waking up. It was like even unconscious he knew that it was dark.  
On the bed next to him Donghyuk stirred. Junhoe noticed that the light from his phone was illuminating the room too much. He dimmed it a bit. Still too much. He continued to dim, until he thought it was enough. And then it was too dark and he went right back to being scared. Junhoe wanted to cry. At least Donghyuk had stopped stirring. The younger set his phone on the bedside table, still lit. Not that it was very effective, but still better than nothing. He covered himself from head to toe and closed his eyes. Not even ten seconds later he opened them again. He felt his eyes sting. ‘Oh my god, why? Why am I like this? I’m not a little kid anymore, I shouldn’t be scared of the dark! It’s not logic to be scared! What do you have against me, Universe?’  
Junhoe was so engrossed in his internal debate that he didn’t notice that 1. He was crying and 2. Donghyuk was waking up.  
“Junhoe?”  
The younger boy jumped from under the covers, squeaking. A light was turned on. Donghyuk was sitting on his bed, facing Junhoe.  
“H-hyung, s-sorry, I…”  
“Were you crying? Why were you crying?”  
Asked Donghyuk. Junhoe touch his cheeks. Hu. Who knew he was crying…  
“It’s nothing. Sorry for waking you, hyung.”  
Donghyuk got up and sat next to him.  
“It’s not nothing. I noticed you weren’t well earlier. What’s the matter?”  
Junhoe looked at Donghyuk. The impersonation of the sun. If Chanwoo hadn’t laughed, Donghyuk probably wouldn’t either.  
“I just… I feel like the Universe hates me, although I don’t know what I did wrong. I mean, its not enough that I’m scared of the dark, no, I have to be scared and not be roomed with the three people who already know about it.”  
Mumbled Junhoe. He figured giving more information would make Donghyuk look over the fact that Junhoe said he was scared of the dark. It didn’t work.  
“You’re scared of the dark? Junhoe, you should have told us sooner!”  
“Why do all of you say that?”  
“Well, you should listen to us! Who knows about it?”  
“Bobby and Hanbin hyungs. And Chanwoo. And it’s not easy, hyung, I’m nineteen, not five. Its embarrassing!”  
Donghyuk sighed, but smiled at Junhoe.  
“Junhoe-ah, we love you. No one in this band would ever make fun of something that you’re insecure about, ok? I can see you’ve been hurt because of this before, but we wont do that. We won’t hurt you, ok?”  
Junhoe nodded. He was almost crying again, because he noticed he’d finally found friends that were worth his time and love.  
“Ok. Thank you, hyung.”  
“What’s going on?”  
Donghyuk and Junhoe turned to see a sleepy Yunhyeong rubbing his eyes, sat on his own bed. Donghyuk looked at Junhoe significantly.  
“Uhn, sorry for waking you, hyung. I was asking Donghyuk hyung to leave a light on. Cause… cause I’m scared of the dark.”  
Yunhyeong blinked at him. Then smiled.  
“Cute.”  
He said. Then laid down and closed his eyes again, instantly falling asleep. Junhoe and Donghyuk chuckled. The older gave Junhoe a kiss to the forehead and headed to the bathroom. He turned on the light and closed the door slightly, so that there was still light coming into the room.  
“Good night, Junhoe. Sleep well.”  
“Night, hyung.”  
Junhoe did sleep well.

“Jinhwan hyung?”  
Junhoe was aware of the fact that his voice was shaking. Still, he would rather sleep the whole night through. Besides, his hyungs and Chanwoo had pulled him aside and lectured him about how he shouldn’t keep from Jinhwan the fact that he was scared of the dark.  
“Ne?”  
Asked Jinhwan, looking at Junhoe expectantly.  
“Hyung, c-can we sleep with a light on?”  
Jinhwan eyed him for a while, making Junhoe uneasy.  
“Wae?”  
Junhoe bit his lip.  
“I’m, uhn, I’m kinda scared of the dark.”  
The younger saw a small smile form in Jinhwan’s lips.  
“Aigo, that’s cute. You act so though, and yet…” Junhoe looked down. Was Jinhwan laughing at him? Then he heard Jinhwan move and felt a hand lifting his face. “I’m not making fun of you, Junhoe-ah. I really do think you’re cute. You know, that’s not what I was expecting you to say.”  
“Y-yeah? A-and what were you expecting me to say?”  
Asked Junhoe. His heart was beating fast. His cheek, where Jinhwan’s hand was touching, felt like it was receiving an endless amount of electricity.  
“I’ve noticed you looking at me, Junhoe. But you never seemed to notice me looking back.” And with that Jinhwan kissed Junhoe and the younger’s world stopped for a second. His eyes widened. Then he closed them and what was happening knocked into him with full force, making him deepen the kiss, moaning slightly. Jinhwan chuckled into the kiss. They only separated when they absolutely needed to breath. “Well, that was a quite good reaction. And about the light… I really don’t think I can sleep with a light on. Would sleeping in my bed be enough?”  
Junhoe, completely dazed, simply nodded.  
That night, in Jinhwan’s arms, Junhoe managed to sleep in the dark for the first time since he could remember. He smiled softly in the morning. Who knew Jinhwan was so good at keeping the monsters and shadows away?


End file.
